maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Nexus
Nexus Neutral Good Large City (Central) Corruption +2; Crime +1; Economy +3; Law +2; Lore +4; Society +6 Qualities Broad Minded, Darkvision, Insular, Notorious, Supportive Danger 20 Government Autocracy Population 21,000(11,000 android, 5,000 human, 2,000 dwarf, 1,000 elf, 500 half-elf, 1,500 other) Notable NPCs President Phirrus 16 Alsin TN Male Android Transmuter 6 / Technomancer 9 Captain Tysha 8 Neesa CG Female Android Gunslinger (Techslinger) 5 / Wizard 5 / Eldritch Knight 3 Senior Engineer, Space Corps Aslo 15 Hass NG Male Android Alchemist (Promethean) 13 Nadick 20 Zeems NE Male Android Cleric of Adankora (Iron Priest) 12 Zannatic CG Advanced Myrmidon Robot Cleric of Alahakla 4 Base Value 10400 gp; Purchase Limit 75000 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 2d4 The flying citadel of Nexus is one of the most awe-inspiring cities in the world. Its sleek form glistens in the afternoon sun, and in the evening its brilliant light dazzles all who gaze upon it. The origin of the city is unknown. Most simply presume that the androids built it, and indeed most of the structure is their craftsmanship. However, the actual mechanism that grants the city flight was not of their own creation and its origins are a carefully guarded secret. Though the city can fly, it cannot stray very far. Its power source is too heavy to lift, and thus the city is tethered to the ground by enormous cables that transmit energy to the city. The surface stations are defended by massive fortifications and weapons systems, and would-be attackers would need to beware the city's military contingency: literally landing the city on top of the invading army and crushing it. This happened once hundreds of years ago, and the crater it left behind serves as a reminder of why attacking Nexus is a very bad idea. The androids of the city are very scholarly, and seek to further their understanding of technological relics in order to expand into the stars. The Androids are constantly trying to launch vessels into space. While they have succeeded in getting to space, they have yet to master staying in space. The only functional spaceships utilize priceless and irreplaceable relics, and thus number extremely few. These interests have attracted the priesthood of Adankora, which has established permanent temples in the city and a surprisingly large following despite the generally peaceful nature of the android population. The city is ruled by the President, a position appointed every five years by the Nexus board of directors, which are themselves appointed to seven year terms by the various engineering corps of the city. Nexus can be extremely bureaucratic at times, but this bureaucracy generally defers to the authority of the executive office. Those who spend much time in Nexus quickly realize that if you want something done quickly the only good option is getting the president's sign-off. Presidents usually rule for many consecutive terms, but are inevitably driven from office as they make more and more enemies. The current president is Phirrus 16 Alsin, who is currently in his 4th term of office. Where he once appeared to be a young idealist, he now seems like a corrupt politician clinging to power with special favors and underhanded tricks. Although his current term is still young, Phirrus is already maneuvering to ensure he will get his 5th term. One of the more interesting citizens is Zannatic. He was originally a robot constructed to patrol the surrounding areas, but one day he returned home and began guarding a defunct engine core that the androids were never able to reactivate. When Zannatic's handler came to repair the malfunctioning robot, he found it had developed a personality... and engraved in its chest was the holy symbol of Alahakla. It is unclear what Zannatic's purpose is, but he seems determined to guard that engine core and has converted it (much to the annoyance of the engineering corps) into a holy shrine of Alahakla. Airship traders routinely make stopovers in Nexus, but those on foot will have trouble reaching the city. There is a shuttle service, but it cannot meet the demand and there is typically a three day waiting period to travel to and from the city. Overcrowding is another issue, and the engineering corps constantly monitor the total weight of the city. It has long since reached its maximum capacity, and unless more engine cores can be brought online the city must make sure that for everything that enters something leaves. Although Nexus is easily visible to nearby cities, most of them have little interaction with the androids there as they lack the ability to fly. Some regard the city with wonder, others with indifference, and some with resentment. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Central Category:Large City Category:Made by Dasrak